bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Mushroom Planet
The Mushroom Planet is a hospitable but dangerous planet situated in the Nintendo Universe. Descriptions of the Mushroom Planet commonly describe the surface, its areas, and residents as "whimsical" or "magical". A common discussion revolves if the Mushroom Planet and a copy of the Real World are separate beings. But for convenient reasons, they'll be treated as one and the same. History Before anyone on the planet was able to sleep, a secret realm focused on dreams came into existence. That realm is known as Subcon, and it's inhabited by the Subcons. The subcons make sure that each person's dream in the Mushroom Planet ends up in balance. The history of the Mushroom Planet takes some elements from the history of Earth, but with other creatures replacing normal humans. In some cases, parts of history are changed completely, as the dinosaurs have survived extinction. A realistic Tyrannosaurus rex is confirmed to still be roaming the planet after billions of years with no evolution, but they look to be dwindling in population; they are confirmed to only live in just two areas in the world.Super Mario Odyssey's Cascade Kingdom, and the Deep Woods of the Wooded Kingdom. Magic looks to have been existed alongside Earth ever since the beginning of time. But the Koopas have grown to have mastered the secret arts behind it. However, a small selection of humans is able to harness magic.Princess Peach is able to. Examples include being able to turn back transformed citizens into regular Toads in Super Mario Bros, enhancing the Star Beam as to nullify Bowser's invincibility in Paper Mario, and being able to levitate Bowser and throw him all the way to the woods in Bowser's Inside Story. Unlike Earth though, in which only one species fought to become the only dominant species. Multiple species have grown intelligent together and managed to get to know each other's speech. The concept of "survival of the fittest" does not exist in the Mushroom Planet presumably. However, despite inhabiting the same manner of intelligence, some have decided to not grow and develop, willingly living in jungles and hunting for food like simple animals. An example of this is the Kong species. Though at the same time, living in a jungle may just be a Kong's preference. Despite this equality, some creatures were more worshiped than others in ancient times. Yoshi's are one example, as Yoshi Sphinxes are seen in desert areas.Yoshi Sphinxes are seen in Yoshi Desert in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Dry Dry Ruins in Mario Kart Wii, and in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. The planet is mostly known for its eternal conflict between the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Kingdom, as a long one-sided romantic tension is displayed between the two rulers: Bowser Koopa from Bowser's Kingdom, and Peach Toadstool from the Mushroom Kingdom Overview Disregarding a bunch of minor creatures. Humans, toads, and koopas are the dominant species of the planet coexisting with other animals with the same intelligence. Regardless of appearance, all creatures live peacefully and are often associated with each other. Some of the planet's larger cities are highly advanced in technology, some heavily contrasting with other large cities in which technology is lacking. But in some cases, those cities make up for that lack of technology with magic being their main focus. Despite how advanced and different a location's government or laws are, a famous location is often named to be a "Kingdom". New Donk City, for example, is called the "Metro Kingdom". Some titles in the Mushroom Planet are also seen as defined completely different than how they are in the Real World, as being a princess holds the same qualities as being a queen. Locations References Category:Planets Category:Mario Franchise